


One Size Fits All

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader is a mutant that can change their size. Ant-Man’s crew agrees to help them learn. But they get frustrated with training so Scott helps them to mess with the grumpy Hank Pym.Requested by Anon.
Relationships: Hank Pym & Reader - Platonic, Hope Van Dyne & Reader - Platonic, Janet Van Dyne & Reader - Platonic, Scott Lang & Reader - Platonic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	One Size Fits All

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested long ago so I figured NaNoWriMo was the perfect spot to write it. 
> 
> My requests are still closed but I hope to have them open after Jan 1st.

“So, wait. You had reservations training me but you’re willing to take them on without any debate?” Scott looked back and forth between Hank and Hope.

“ _They_ are not a criminal, their powers comes from their genes - not some suit, and is sitting right here, Ant Boy.” You narrowed your eyes at Scott.

He scoffed. “It’s Ant-Man.”

“Scott, this request came specifically from Professor Xavier. And unlike the Starks, he is still highly regarded in my mind.” Hank glared down at his protege. “No one else on his team has a size-altering power so we agreed to take them on in exchange for help if the feds show up again.”

“Good to know I had a price. What? You didn’t get a couple of mules as well?” You raised an eyebrow.

Hank barely looked at you. “Maybe if you ever convince anyone to marry you, they can give you the mules as a dowry.”

“The proposed to party usually pay the dowry.” 

“Smartass.” He grumbled as he left the room. 

“He’s fun.”

Janet walked in and smiled at you. “He just needs to warm up to you, dear. I promise we’re not all that prickly.”

“Good to know.” Then you sat up straight. “In all seriousness, thank you for taking me in to learn, Mrs. Van Dyne. I know you didn’t have to.”

She grew serious. “There was no choice in the matter, despite what my husband may imply. It’s one thing to change because of a suit. But to be born with your powers and not be able to control them? It’s dangerous. For you and everyone else. Better to learn from experts than to hurt yourself or others while trying alone.”

Hope came to stand by your side. “Shall we get started?”

You nodded and stood up. “What will we begin with?”

“Oooh! If it’s fighting, I’ll help. ‘Cause you’ll need to know how to throw a perfect punch when you’re small.”

You rolled your eyes. “I know how to punch, Scott.”

“Oh really?” He held up his hands, waiting for you. “Then let’s see it.”

You looked over at Hope, who had this cat-eating-a-canary smile on her face. As if she had anticipated him doing this.

“Go ahead, ____. Show him you can punch.”

“Ok. If you insist.” 

Your first quickly darted out and struck Scott on the chin, causing him to drop like a rock. He rocked back and looked at you in shock.

“It probably should have been mentioned that while I couldn’t really properly train my powers, I was taught how to fistfight by both Logan and Cable. You know, the veteran crotchety bastards of my team.”

Scott groaned. “Good to know.”

“If you’re done messing around,” Hank’s voice called from the next room, “we have a lot of work to get through.”

“Yessir,” you threw a mock salute as you followed after him.

While you were a willing student, the week didn’t go smoothly. You had zero trouble making yourself big or small. The bitch was trying to work on timing so it could be used during a fight. 

Charging and changing around a keyhole? Check. Changing when an enemy had a hold of you? Nope. 

And Hank wasn’t exactly a patient man.

“Are you even paying attention? You could have ripped Scott in half with that stunt!”

“It’s not a stunt if you can’t control it!” You growled. During the fight, you had meant to shrink but accidentally changed your height to ten feet tall, knocking Scott back and banging your head on the ceiling of the training room. 

“Unbelievable. Not even sure if Xavier’s help is worth this.” Hank muttered as he stormed out of the room.

Dropping to the ground, you hung your head between your knees as you shrank back to normal size. “He’s right. I should just resign to being a teacher and forget about becoming an X-Men.”

Hope and Scott looked over from the other side of the room where Hope was putting ice on Scott’s shoulder. Scott cleared his throat. “What, uh, what do you mean?”

You sniffed, trying to hold back the tears of failing. “If I can’t control my powers well enough to fight, I can’t join the team. Professor Xavier says it would be too dangerous. I could hurt a teammate just as easily as the enemy as you just witnessed.”

“Just give my dad a minute to cool down.” Hope smiled at you. “If he can train Scott, he can easily train you.”

“Right! Wait, what?” He did a double-take.

Hope kissed his temple and quietly left the training room, leaving you and Scott alone. It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments as you tried to hide evidence of you almost crying from frustration and Scott trying to act like he didn’t see.

Finally, he scooted on his butt over to you. “Say, you know what would make you feel better?”

“If you’re going to say waffles, I’m not hungry.”

“I was not gonna say waffles.” You raised an eyebrow. “Ok, I was gonna say waffles. But I got another idea. Come with me.”

He grabbed you with his good arm and you both left the room. Motioning for you to stay quiet, he led you into a room you hadn’t noticed before. It was almost like an office. And off to one side was Hank asleep on a chaise lounge. 

You raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at Scott, whispering, “he doesn’t seem like the type to nap during the day.”

Scott whispered back. “We may have gotten help from Hope and our ants.”

Your jaw dropped in shock and Scott went to cover your mouth.

“Nothing bad! Just a little chamomile tea and some melatonin. We do this when he gets to be too much for even us. I’m sure Janet knows, but she looks the other way. Here,” he took your hand and put in a very small sharpie. “Look, I was a jerk when you first came here but I know what it’s like to be hassled by Hank. So have some fun. A little prank if you will. May help with your motivation later.”

You smiled as you placed the marker in the front pocket of your pants. “Thanks. Now get out of here. I don’t need a witness!”

A few moments later, you popped into the kitchen almost out of thin air as you regained your normal height. Scott and Hope were already making dinner with Janet at the table.

Janet smiled as you took a seat next to her. “You seem to be doing better, ____.”

“Thank you. Got some good advice just to stop stressing and take a moment for myself.”

“Is that so?”

Everyone turned to see Hank in the doorway. Hope choked on her tea, while Scott immediately looked away. Janet blinked but kept her composure.

Hank walked further into the room and stood on the other side of his wife to glare at you. “You think with the way your training has been going that you deserve a little break? At this rate, you wouldn’t even be able to sneak up on the enemy even if they were asleep!”

Hope snorted into her tea and Scott coughed to keep from laughing.

“What’s so damn funny?!”

“Dear,” Janet spoke, “use this.”

She held out a compact mirror for him.

“What? Why would I need that?”

“Just...look, please.”

He snatched it and pointed it at his face. Where he could see lightly drawn on devil horns over each eyebrow and a big black dot on the end of his nose. “Scott, what did you do?!”

“Me?”

“I’m afraid it wasn’t him,” you interrupted. “Twas me, the not so stealth mutant.”

“You?!” Hank looked at you incredulously.

“What was that about not being able to sneak up on a sleeping enemy?”

“This better wash off,” Hank grumbled as he left the room.

It was too much. Everyone burst into laughter. Training could continue tomorrow. Tonight, you got a well-earned rest.


End file.
